


Take a hint

by babylearnedtoread



Series: Playlist for Peter and Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Protective Peter Hale, Stiles feels violated and Peter tries to make him feel better, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylearnedtoread/pseuds/babylearnedtoread
Summary: Stiles is really sick of all the weirdos he has to deal with every time he goes out, but this time he doesn't have to deal with them alone.Based on the song "Take a hint" by Tori and Jade from Victorious
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Playlist for Peter and Stiles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794799
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Take a hint

Sweaty and drunk? Yeah, maybe, but Stiles feels the most freedom when he can dance till his feet feel numb and his hips hurt. 

It's Friday night and he's finally done with school for the week. Senior year feels like it's trying to kill him before he can escape highschool. So when Danny asked him to join him tonight at The Jungle, how could he say no? 

His father is working tonight anyway and Scott is spending the night with Allison. Lydia has some date and Derek...is just Derek. He'd kick him out before he'd even get inside the loft. 

He shouldn't even have to think twice about going out tonight. He loves dancing and getting drinks illegally from the cute bartender only for his pretty eyes is nice.

However, it's not all fun and games when he has to feel all kinds of weirdos grinding on him every ten minutes. He'd like to meet someone one of these nights, but those guys? Uh. Pushy small-dicked bastards that think they can just put their hands on Stiles whenever they want are not really his type. Why is he always being hit on by the boys he doesn't like?"

One hour in and he's already been hit on by three dudes, gave two fake phone numbers and some creep asked him about his sign before slapping his ass. Everything makes this dudes horny lately. One greasy guy is currently grinding on him like a dog in heat.

He's had enough. This asshole's erection pushing insistently against the back of Stiles' jeans is almost making him puke. He can't take it anymore.

"Jesus fucking Christ, dude! Take a fucking hint and get the fuck away from me!" 

Greasy dude frowns and then smirks at him in a way that makes Stiles' insides turn. He feels sick. The man doesn't stop however. He turns him around and grabs Stiles' hips tighter. 

"Take your hands off me!" The man leans closer and talks into Stiles' ear over the loud music. "Come on, let me buy you another drink." 

"What part of "no" don't you get?" He follows the man's eyes who is probably not even listening to him. "Oh my God, stop looking at my dick! And get away from me or I'll scream!" 

"Promise?" That's it...

"Take your hands of my hips or I'll fucking punch you. That's a promise." 

Fucking creep just laughs at him. Stiles can feel his blood boiling. He think his head might explode. 

A hand appears on the man's shoulder and yanks him behind. 

"Are you deaf, pal? He's made it pretty clear he doesn't like you. You'd better take the hint now or take your teeth home in your pocket later. As fun as that sounds, you might want to consider the first option." 

Everyone continues dancing around him, but Stiles is just standing there, open-mouthed, and staring at Peter fucking Hale holding the creep by the collar of his shirt, ready to bite the man's face off. 

"I don't remember seeing your name written on him. But maybe after I'm done with him, I'll have searched every part of his body. you know, just to make sure." That fucking gut-twisting smirk. He still thinks Stiles will hook up with him. 

"I don't think so, buddy." He snaps all the way this time, knowing Peter is still holding the dickhead. "You want to fuck me? You can't fuck shit. That tiny thing you've been running against my ass all night? It does nothing for me, sorry." 

The man grins, but Peter growls and bends his arm in an awkward position that Stiles is sure will give the doctors a hard time with putting it back. 

The guy screams and runs off the moment Peter drops him to the ground. Everyone must be high or drunk as fuck in this club since no one seemed to pay them any attention. 

"Well that might scar me for life." Stiles jokes. 

"You've seen worse." Peter grins. 

"Thanks." Stiles looks down at his feet. "I- oh God...I feel disgusting." He can't shake the feeling off. He feels like he just wants to jump out of his body, the filthy tool of all the horny douchebags in this club. Fuck. 

Peter closes the gap between them, their bodies not touching yet. He places a hand on Stiles' cheek and forces him to look into his eyes. 

"It's not your fault." Peter's voice is soft and Stiles is surprised he can actually hear him. He still keeps his distance. "There is nothing disgusting about you, sweetheart." He leans into Stiles' ear, maybe unsure if he can hear him. "Don't lie to me, darling. Say "I feel beautiful". Peter looks back into his eyes expectantly. 

Stiles isn't sure what he is supposed to do, but he obliges. "I- I feel beautiful." Peter might have to use his wolf hearing to understand him. 

"Close your eyes, darling, and say it again." He demands, but his voice remains calm and soft.

Stiles closes his eyes and listens to the music for a little while. "I feel beautiful." He starts moving his hips. "I feel beautiful." He moves his head to the rhythm. "I..." head "feel..." hips "beautiful..." arms. He's dancing again. 

"You can touch me Peter." His eyes open, seeing the werewolf watching him with a smile. "I want you to touch me." 

Peter slowly moves forwards and places his hands on Stiles' hips. Stiles closes his eyes again and drops his head back, baring his neck for Peter to kiss. Peter gets the hint and they start moving together to the rhythm. 

That's how he likes dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to feel about this, but while listening to the song I got some flashbacks and I thought Stiles needed to be reminded of self love after what he goes through.


End file.
